


I brought you cake

by loserswin2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserswin2/pseuds/loserswin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal knew that Erza had not had a chance to visit her favorite bakery this week so he had the absolutely brilliant idea to bring the cake to her. Was he the best boyfriend or what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I brought you cake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write about one member of your ship trying to help the other with some menial task… and failing.

Jellal was humming a nonsensical tune, a great, big smile on his face.

Why was he so happy, you ask?

The sun was shining, the townspeople were greeting him happily, and most importantly, in his hand, he was holding a box filled with the most scrumptious cake for his beloved.

Tomorrow was the day of the Fantasia parade and everyone in Fairy Tail was busy preparing their floats. Jellal knew that Erza had not had a chance to visit her favorite bakery this week so he had the absolutely brilliant idea to bring the cake to her.

Was he the best boyfriend or what?

He could already imagine the kiss he was going to receive from Erza. She was going to look at him, eyes filled with gratitude, hands clasped underneath her chin. She will go, "My hero!" and give him a big smooch. And maybe, _maybe_ , she would let him have a bite of the cake.

He caught the goofy grin he had on his face during his daydream and quickly made a neutral expression before stepping into Fairy Tail. He easily sidestepped Natsu, who was trying to challenge him to a fight—he had been reassured many time by Erza that this was Natsu's way of saying, "Welcome," but he wasn't too sure. He greeted some members on his way to Erza. All the floats seemed to be coming along nicely and he couldn't wait for the parade tomorrow.

"Erza!" She turned around from working on her float to greet him. Personally, he thought her float was the best.

"Jellal." She always greeted him with a smile, something he was glad for. She saw the box in his hand. "What's that?"

He beamed. "A cake." He gave her the box. Her eyes sparkled in a way the mere mention of "cake" always seemed to do. She eagerly opened the box. He nodded to himself, mentally congratulating himself on a job well done. He closed his eyes in preparation for the kiss he _knew_ was coming.

But nothing happened.

Confused, he opened his eyes and saw Erza frowning at the box.

"Is there something wrong with the cake?" Did he accidentally swing the box earlier and now it was smushed?

She looked at him, eyes slightly sad. "It's not—"

In her hands, Erza was holding a box of _blueberry_ cake.

"—strawberry."


End file.
